colorversefandomcom-20200214-history
Otherworldly stories
Hanako: ADACHI SENPAI! trips, and falls onto Akira with a hug Akira: whoa! Hanako! Hanako: agh… I think we’ve been separated from the group again… Akira: well i can barely move so i’m not really separated… Hanako: I know… that shyclone attack… it really hurt you didn’t it senpai? Akira: able to bend my right arm the wrong way a bit… I’ll be a bit weak... *Knock knock* Cole: FBI open up no Really OPEN UP *taps feet to a rhythm* Hanako: I’ll open the door senpai~ Cole: oh Great a Yandere Akira: (wait… my arm… it’s suddenly not wor- !!! WHAT IS THAT SOUND FROM OUTSI- WHAT IN THE WORLD (Purple laser beams all over the place) Satsuji: You are right Cole’ Cole:... nope not pushin it today Everyone heads outside They see a school girl in glasses firing a purple laser beam in all directions... Cole: does the loudest burp WAIT STOP THAT *pulls Sword Blocks it with sword sword breaks* Oh GREAT * gets blasted * ???: !!! *changes it to a healing green* *holds up a katana in defense* Cole: THAT IS NOT FAIR * pulls stronger sword* I want Combat ???: LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!!! *Ties the sword up* Cole: aww i wanted a fight ???: Silver… c’mon really? Akira: huh…? Silver? Hanako: I think that’s because of his silver colored hair Satsuji: i agree with that Silver person DONT FIGHT Black: oh… btw my name is Black… I came here in search of my Boyfriend Shadow Cole: that's nice but i wanted to fight Black: I-I Only hold up my katana in self defense… not for fighting… I’m not that type of girl Cole:sorry that was my fault i wanted a fight At the word fight… a lot of shydows attack cole and co. Black: WATCH OU- Someone breaks through a defeats half of the shydows Cole:*pulls strongest sword* Black: SH-SHADOW?! Shadow: Yep… it’s me Black… your male clone *winks* Black: *blushes* Cole:thats mean i wanted a fight * puts sword up* but I will stay silent for now i don't really want fights till today Akira: (we now enter touhou type fights) Spell card: tall tales (move sends high ice crystals up through the ground and showers the enemy in them) Cole: * jumps it and doges the rain * Yes COMBAT * pulls Power sword Slashes * hahaha * the slash went forwards and backwards * that was a Simple attack hahaha hehehe Hanako: *blasts the shydows* Cole: Why does everyone Ruin my FIGHTS Hanako: well… they’re not you’re *flicks hood on hoodie* Cole: I am So bored Akira: ACK *collapses* Cole: You alright Hanako: Senpai? ???: *talking through akira* tee hee hee… how adorable… the hero isn’t immune…. I can control him… and RULE THE WORLD *maniacal laughter* Cole:YOU think HE is the Only hero * my eyes glow* Akira: *eyes glowing an ocean blue* Hanako: tch…. It’s the Ocean…. She’s only trying to steal Akira from me…. Cole:wew * eyes turn back hand starts glitching* OH great not again * he floats up and electricity comes out of my hands * AHHHH * passes out* Black: *readies magic of healing and blasting* Ocean: *disappears taking akira with her* Hanako: *I will not describe how angry she is* Cole:* wakes up * don't be alarmed anyone i was just getting an upgrade on electric nothing bad alright Satsuji: You scared me Cole don't do that again Cole: can't control it someone must have Broke a blast shard i keep some on me… i got an idea *ties them all together Crushes them all in one go * AHHHHH Satsuji: he is an Idiot wait he did that to become stronger didn’t he *sigh * Hyper! Hanako: that’s it ocean… you’ll pay for this… Akira… *eyes glow and electrifie* I’ll find you... Cole:what is going-- HEY I USE ELECTRICITY * summons storm * let's find then fight this person Hyper! Hanako: *begins to sprint* and then flies like the flash Cole:i can just ELECTRIC I COMMAND YOU TO SHOCK THIS PERSON * thunder starts to shock ocean * Silver: UP THERE!!! IN THAT TALL CASTLE!!! Uh… tower… Cole: welp see y'all at the top * teleports* Something bounces cole off the top Cole: AHHHH Satsuji: *Catches Cole * you're so dumb sometimes ???: HALT! You are about to enter Ocean’s water tower… there are 555 floors Cole: I hate water i mean can we enter Hanako: *Blasts the OSCG and proceeds* Cole: that works * walks to the tower and gets wet * AHHH IT BURNS Akira: guys…. I can talk to you telephacitly there is water EVERYWHERE so use this *drops a few metal boxes down* Inside were arm cannons They have an electric shot used to attach to those metal blocks on the ceiling Cole… if you hit any water… I'll teleport you to the beginning of the room… be careful… also… there is a room that feels like you’re in water…. But you’re not… it’s designed that way… in those rooms… beware of rising lava Cole: thanks for the help also don't want to know what electricity and lava feels like Hanako: *triple flip over the edge onto the platform* Black, silver, and shadow do the same Katsumi: oh hey! Uh... we're trapped here…. Could you let us out? Ayaka: please? Cole:What? *looks behind him* Satsuji:Remember cole BE CAREFUL DON'T run into water Cole:Your mean… wait I forgot I can turn my electric off Hanako: *blasts lock* ok couple let’s go… Ayaka: Ok… Black: (couple? You mean… they got… MARRIED?!) Cole: REALLY *lil blush * YOU ARE MEAN HANAKO Ayaka: she is true… we DID get married…. I’m 20 y’know Katsumi: 22 Cole:I am 21 and i will slap all yall i (thinks of math remembers can't say simply but says it like simple fly) simple fly NO I MEAN SIMPLE FLY ARG Hanako: *le epic T.A.S. super metroid gameplay* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCvn_ieo1Vc plays Cole:i hate my-SHELF HAHAHA KILL ME also i have a darkside YOU HAVE 2:00 MINUTES TO ESCAPE THIS LONG ROOM BEFORE SELF DESTRUCT *timer going down While music plays* Cole:* runs like the wind* AHH I AM RUNNING SO FAST I AM FAST BOI * makes it * 1:00 minutes left Hanako: EVERYTHING IS EXPLODING GET TO THE ELEVATOR!!!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoHm2BZeWbQ plays Black: ugh… it’s like 100 degrees in here…. Yes no lava… just yellow liquid FLOOR 455 Silver: wait… *throws rock in* *rock melts* IT’S ACID Cole: * Trips on the rock while it is in air goes over the pit because of the speed * AHHHHH Akira: *teleports cole back up* Hanako: it’s acid… it will- Akira:*throws down moar boxes* Those are protective gear for hot temperatures for rooms like these Cole: i think i am sick * pukes in the acid Hanako: oh… *realizes after all that time she’s covered in blood again* Cole: *pulls jar of blood drinks it* its hard being a vampire Hanako: … 0_0*is still covered in it because of monster blood being like goo* FLOOR 500: HIGH WATER AND FLOATY LAVA ROOMS https://youtu.be/hTxbs3nVDik Plays Cole: i have controlled my Blood hunt 55 more floors my people oh great Hanako: Elevator! Cole: to slow i do this * grabs satsuji * and jumps on the elevator and goes Really high up does not go high Enough* AHHHH Wait * uses earth magic to slowly lets us down* Going- Hanako: GOING!? Going down… Welcome to the floor you never been too… 250 Hanako: I feel like i’m in water… yet there doesn’t seem to be any water…. hmm... Cole: i am here sorry i am late * sets satsuji down * Everyone sees black legit hugging shadow Black: 0_0… uh… don’t ask… Cole: i wont i wont ask i don't feel like asking Shadow: black… oh she likes me… Silver: yeah… it’s a secret my sis can’t hide Hanako: *begins swimming upward* Cole:hahaha before i got electric powers i was a master at swimming * swims around like a lightning bolt* Still got it Hanako: I FOUND THE- *gets blasted by something * Cole: *pulls sword out swims to where the blast came from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIZutuA3aPI Plays Some green monster with a soft looking belly comes out of nowhere Cole:* slashes at it * Thunder stab * swims as fast as can and stabs the monster in the belly * RRRR I kill my Enemies Draygon: *belly only gets a bit red* SCREEECH* *spits a ton of sticky thumbtack material on cole* Cole: haha * shocks self and the sticky stuff fall off * nice try “Friend” Draygon: SCREECH *grabs satsuji and slowing brings her up toward the ceiling… with SPIKES ON IT* Cole:NO ONE HURTS A HAIR ON HER HEAD * a super sword that cuts through Everything Upgrades it with electric* * slashes Draygon: *dodges* Cole: TIME TO BURN * Uses fire magic Fire burns out in this watery substance Cole: FINE THEN *eyes turn Red does a stab * Draygon: *SCREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAEEEEEEECH *blows up and falls into the ground* *lets go of satsuji who is covered in scratches and gashes* ' ' Satsuji: * Fires an electric beam at it Cole: *fires Super electric beam at it* Draygon: … Hanako: STAY BACK! Cole:NOT TILL IT DIES FOR WHAT IT TRIED TO DO * upgrades the beam more and more and more until the beam drains his magic * Draygon: *Blows up and takes a huge chunk of cole and satsuji’s HP* Cole: *Drinks healing potion passes one to satsuji* Satsuji: *Drinks HP potion * Elevator unlocks… *TIME TO GO TO FLOOR 5 ' ' 5 ' ' … ' ' 4 554 Cole: *cough Cough * that drained my magic * keeps coughing is hardly being able to stand * I need a drink... OGCG: DELETE DELETE An HP and MP recharger is in this floor than an elevator Cole: let’s go get that thing can someone back me OGCG: *fires bombs* Hanako: *throws blastblocks and heals satsuji* Cole: someone take that guy out Blastblocks: .,.,..,.,.,;.,..,’;;;,;;’,.;,; *blows up on the OGCG Hanako: trying to copy our SRCG ROBOT?! Cole:* walks to the MP and HP Thing what is that behind that thing * sees something Bright Purple* I think I know what that is * after a bit Gets there and uses the HP And MP thing and pulls a thing out of the back of it * I KNEW IT A BLAST SHARD wait this is not a blast shard IT'S A BLAST CORE yes even better * uses it * ARRRGGG * passes out* Hanako: *hyper mode again* Run into elevator and goes up alone Cole: that does not take as much time as it does a blast shard and Know i have a lot of electric power * breaks open a hole in the top floor* lets go guys Ocean: oh… you’ve mad- ???: WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT HOLD UP SISTER! Ocean: tch…. Sky…. why are you here…. Hanako: AKIRA! Akira: *tied up* Hanako: *unties her senpai* Cole: Woo * pulls A sword * ready to die Electric vs Water we have been enemies when i first seen you which was Today Ocean: oh really? You think because my name is ocean i use water? *laughs* Don’t be silly *wheeze* okay okay…. Sky: *le leaves* Ocean: *snaps* Cole: The ground: *shakes* The wall behind ocean: *crashes down and a huge skeletal being emerges* Cole: Akira: Shyclone... Satsuji: Shyclone: *deep creepy growls* ' ' Kitoro: Agh..My Head.. Akira: Who are you? Kitoro: I can't really..remember anything.. Hanako: NO MORE TALKING!!!! GET SHYCLONE!!!!! Kitoro: ...Who? Kitoro: -Looks to his left- !!! Shyclone: *le holds up Yuuri* Kitoro: Y-YOU… Kitoro: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? Cole: * Throws annoying Dog * Kitoro: -Goes to punch the Shyclone- Shyclone: *feels no pain…. Just a hard pain to Kitoro* Kitoro: G..WHAT THE? Kitoro: THATS IT Akira:.... he ‘s not vulnerable yet *flashes with his memories**flashes with a cosmic recolor* Kitoro: -Stands there in a stance ready to Destroy the Shyclone- When is he..Vulnerable? Shyclone: *bone eye opens up to show real eye* Kitoro: Oh, So were showing off eyes now? -Uchiha Magic, Shisui Sharingan- Shyclone: *blows up throwing Yuuri AND OCEAN into the sea* Kitoro: YUURI NO!! -He ran after her, into the sea- ' ' Sky: *dives down and grabs her sister Ocean**also grabs yuuri (who is unconscious) Kitoro: Oh, Thanks. -Takes yuuri and lays her down- |Uchiha Magic, Healing Seal| Black: Bro…. Shadow….. We should get out of here…. (Like in the other room https://youtube/mj7RsC3y5oc Kitoro: Hey wait a minute, who even are you people? Every: *running* LATER!!! *everything blowing up* Kitoro: WAIT A MINUTE! Yuuri: |Wakes up| Rubble falls behind them…. Yuuri: H..!!! Kitoro: GRAB MY HAND NOW! Yuuri: Who..Are you? ???: *comes out of nowhere* here…. Holds up staff* touch this and you’ll be teleported out *disappears dropping staff* Yuuri: |Touches staff| Yuuri and Kitoro get teleported outside the tower Kitoro: |Uchiha Sharingan goes away| Aw, What the? Hanako: s-s-senpai? You sure you’re okay? It’s blee- 0_0 B-Bleeding? Akira: aw…. Okay…. *Takes a knife and gets all the blood on and give the knife to hanako* Cole: nuni?!1/!?!?!?!?!?! Hanako: thanks senpai *le wipes blood all over her* Chapter 2: Hanako’s obsession Later Hanako: *still cover in the blood* *sigh* Cole:uhhhhhhhh i won't ask Hanako: *looks at cole with a menacing smile, then walks away with akira* Cole: * pulls sword * I will use this sword if i have to go kill monsters And BrRr you Scare me Later…. In akira’s house… Also, in the Hidden Tower Kitoro: Where..Are we? Not seeing Yuuri anywhere, Kitoro rushed to the Air Kitoro: |Hyuga Magic: Byakugan This spell allows the user incredible Ocular powers, Such as being able to see through walls, Enemies Chakra points, And lets them use abilities like, Healing Seal, Gentle Steps Twin Lion Fists, Gentle Steps Gentle Phoenix, 18 Trigrams 64 Palms, 36 Trigrams 128 Palms.| ' ' Chapter 2 ' ' New characters: Daniel Sonosuke ' ' ??????: Hello. *character with blue spikey hair and golden wings appears. He is holding a red butterfly sword* Akira: huh…? Hanako: eh?o Black: *holds Katana up* WHO ARE YOU?! *long pause* Silver: *holds knife up* hey… answer my sister... Daniel: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Daniel. Black: *puts katana away* new gang member huh…? Daniel: Yes. And I have powers like you have never seen. *creates fireball* Akira: Alright, checks out. Cole: So you can divebomb all the monsters and stuff. Not THAT impressive. Daniel: I'll have you know, I just saved your friends’ butts earlier today! Silver: Alright enough!! Either you stop arguing or you'll both get thrown into LAST WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!*anger noises* Black: *hugs Silver* well at least calm down bro~ Hanako: :/ Akira: -_- Shadow: … (oh well… hah…) *walks off aimlessly* Black: … *glances at shadow* … hahahaha Akira: BLACK YOU’RE THE WRONG PSYCHOPATH HERE Hanako: yes Akira is more of a psychopath than even me…. ???: … *watching from a distance* *disappears* Akira: Something tells me that Ocean WASN’T THE REAL VILLAIN Black: what!? :D Silver: ugh… Sis… let go please ... Daniel: WHAT'S THAT!!!!???? Akira: ! Hanako: *no longer yandere* c-c-cor-cor…. Cor-corruption? Akira: no….. HOW?! I thought it…. I thought it went away after defeating the older shyclone.. The corruption is coming out of the destroyed tower Katsumi: … we have to- ???: *static noises* Akira: huh? ???: *Glitchy noises* h-h-he-ll-o? Black: who are you *holding katana, but doesn’t hold it up* Silver: *hugging black* s-sister… Shadow: … *walks off* ???: ?! Loading_Character_FILE_Sonosuke_EXE_100_% Sonosuke: well the system said my name… Well…. Hi My Name is Sonosuke… I”m a warrior (Miitopia) Daniel: I'm not even gonna try to pronounce that. Hanako: :3 I won’t let go this time~ *hugs Akira* Akira: ngh… The 5 heroes… who will acquire the TIME SPHERE And bring back… the Sleeping worlds of the PAST from Oblivion Nakamura Saito Katsumi: saito? LIKE ITSUMI SAITO?! MY SISTER?! Akira: they seem to be saying the last names Hisui Misu Akamine Hanako: that can’t be me… so it it HARUko? My sister? Akira: HEY! :) they said my buddy Yoshiaki name! Yoshiaki Hisui! Ayaka: worlds of the past… that can’t be the t3n1! and Nyanett world right? Daniel: Aren't you forgetting a world? The second realm? N17n(^)? Ayaka: second realm? Never heard of it. *visible confusion* Daniel: ive read about it. Akira: AND! Does anyone even care? Ayaka: i thought Nyanett’s name would glitch…. But i forgot THAT’S ME! Akira: *fssst* Hanako: Kiry…. Akira: *Maniacal laughing* She’s back… Akira: ok…. Let’s go….. You can tell us about it later Daniel Daniel: alright. Let's do this!!!!!!! Akira: we need to get out of here….. I can sense Ocean Hanako: yeah… Ayaka: yup Daniel: so I don't get to beat the crap out of a maniacal villain. Everyone: NO!!!!! Akira: She’s just obsessed with me.. Just like Hanako! But.. *summons orb* There’s things I want to see Sonosuke: so… where to? Akira: the Arctic summit… Sky’s Home Hanako: SKY! SHE’S OCEAN’S SISTER! Akira: I need to keep track of other areas So Grassy Garden is where Takano Lives Artichoke City is where Flame lives Cg34 is our moon… and (Foreshadow) Mitsuki’s home The Kasaneko Marsh is where Shion is… And me and Hanako? Blastblock town… Black: Sodapolis is where me and Silver live… the outskirts… that is.. Cole: so… when am I going to talk? I need to Explain Something ' ' We saw these “5 heros to save the worlds of the past” right? Everyone else: yeah! Cole: Nakamura… I remember that last name… His name Akito Nakamura But… I don’t think we met… Satsuji: so… *hugs Cole* … Y-you know what? Cole: *slight blush* uhh… What? Satsuji: we really need a new doc about uss… zzz Cole: … *blushes* Hanako: hee hee… I know who might be after Daniel Kiry! Akira: yep! Her… Hanako: that or Sky…. Blue hair for them both.. So.. Akira: i can see Flame with Daniel as well Hanako: (Flame’s Single… and isn’t looking for relationships either…) (i’ll go with sky) Akira: i agree Daniel: You realize I can hear you right! I'm standing right here. Akira: Daniel… we think you and Sky are great matches! Daniel: Don't “match” me with someone I never met. Hanako: … uh…. The Arctic Summit IS our next place right? Akira: … uh…… yes…. It is.. Hanako: so… *shakes Satsuji* WAKE UP Sonosuke: hmm… so… we’re talking about relations now? … Well i’m in a relationship with the most popular singer in the Colorverse Hanako: !? MINT?! Sonosuke: *shakes head* yep… Akira: as a popstar…. She should be in Artichoke City too… Black: so… our next place: the arctic summit! Akira: yep! Let’s go! * ???: *from a distance* so… Akira… he came back … We need a good fight again… HAHAHAHAHAHAhahaha….. Akira: … um… Hanako: I have a feeling we won’t need to do anything at the Arctic summit Mi$$10n: 093n th3 90rt@!$ ???: I might need to ambush them *attacks Daniel* Daniel: THE F-- *sends fireball* Akira: FUZEN?! HOW ARE YOU HERE?!!!! Hanako: … Fuzen: The usual: DUTY TO KILL YOU -tries to slash at Akira- Hanako: KIRY! -blocks Fuzen’s strike- ' ' Kitoro: HYDRA FIST! ' ' Yuuri: Suichū Kasai! Akira: WHAT?! … -different language- !!!!